ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Miyu Moon
Miyu Moon is the drag character of , aka Ultra. She won Season 1 of Ms. Paint's Art Race and is a judge from Season 2 onward. Meet the Queen What inspires you? I'm inspired by Lady Gaga, Monster High, Kpop, Japanese street fashion, goth, punk, fetish wear. I love all things edgy, shiny, cartoony, and possibly evil looking. What will you bring to the competition? I really love to push it with hair and fashion, combining all my eclectic interests into something I feel is new and true to my aesthetic. I love details, colours, and really pushing my mastery of traditional art. When you make a mistake, there's no going back, so you better believe I put meticulous intent into every part of my designs. How much experience do you have as an artist? I have been drawing and painting since I was a child. I was always doodling and colouring as a child. From a young ageI studied watercolour, I even got to show my work at a few events as a teen. In high school I studied graphic design, which gave me mastery of photoshop and moved me into a digital world. However, my favoured medium has always been coloured pencils on paper. Drawing has always been my main hobby and artistic expression for my entire life. Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. Harajuku, punk, villainess Which decade had your favorite fashion? The 70s - The US was sexy and free, in crop tops and platform boots. At the same time, the UK gave birth working class punk in all its glory of tartan and leather. Is there anything you want viewers to know? I could come here and do my art digitally, I own a tablet and photoshop and all the knowledge I need. However, I am choosing to come to this competition as a traditional artist to show how well I can contend armed with my paper and pencils! Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * Best Look of the Season (Showgirl) * #3 Best Look of the Season (Zodiac) * Honorable Mentions for Best Looks of the Season (Sea Slugs, Musicals) Fun Facts *Ultra chose Miyu Moon's name because "Moon is a Korean surname that I always liked because of Moon Hyuna. Miyu is a Japanese given name meaning "beautiful night", which is really poetic and all but honestly I just chose it because it sounds like a cat meowing." *"Miyu is the tragic result of an American born Korean-Japanese boy trying to get in touch with his "culture" through the horribly skewed lens of Western weeaboo-ism. Grew up middle class, spending too much time alone in his room watching anime, drawing shitty Mary-Sue self-inserts, and learning the choreography to his favourite anime intros. Then inevitably he decided that forum roleplaying his characters wasn't enough and he needed to combine the physical and the theoretical, turning himself into his own anime character instead. Now Miyu is Miyu for the reason of, at the very least, entertaining herself with some way to express her creative desires without having to copy another's universe. In Miyu's world, she doesn't have to be some side-story fan insert, she gets to be her own main character!" Quotes * "Thanks bitches, it's been a ride." * "Go back to Party City where you belong (in my heart)." * "TeamSweeney is the new Rolaskatox." * "If I was high all the time I'd never get anything done, gotta let my tolerance go down." * "Like yknow, hair besides just white people hair." * "Also gotta love Yaoi..." * "Don't worry kids, Sally and I will be taking out our mutual aggression on Malaria later tonight and then everything will go back to normal."